Hello
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: Emil and Marta have been dating for a year now, yet Marta has always been afraid to introduce her boyfriend to her mother. The reason? She's deceased and is afraid of Emil's reaction. How will things turn out when she takes Emil to the cemetery? one-shot


**_A/N:_** I love this couple too freaking much-I couldn't avoid them any more. XD To be honest this one was a little harder for me to write. (Is sensitive when it comes to relationships...) But when I was reading "Love Gives Me Hope", I found a particular story that sparked inspiration for this one-shot. It's not that hard to find, it's one of the top stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Hello<em>

"Don't you think it's time to introduce me to your parents, Marta?" My boyfriend said to me, setting his hand gently over mine as we sat during lunch in the student union.

I blushed a little in response, "You've already met my dad, Emil..."

My eyes shied away from his, trying to avoid the question I knew he was going to ask next. We've had this conversation countless times before and the words exchanged were always the same. He was so persistent about this, which was odd coming from him. He was usually really shy and submissive. This must be his "Ratatosk Mode" that we jokingly refer to coming out.

"I know I've met your dad, Marta. When are you going to introduce me to your mother?"

I smiled sheepishly at this. My mother was dead. He didn't know. I didn't want to freak him out. Get my problem?

"Maybe you shouldn't..." I mumbled.

Truth be told, I was getting restless of this conversation constantly coming up. We had been dating for about a year now and I had somehow managed to keep secret my mother's passing from him. I wanted to tell him... but I didn't want him to suddenly go on some pity party and treat me like a disabled patient. I liked the relationship we had now where we had equal support. I didn't want to burden him by having him suddenly feel like he needed to support me more.

"Marta..." His eyebrows arched.

I wonder if he thought my mother was one of those women that outright rejected their child. Ha!

"Hmm?" I responded, welcoming the stroke my hand felt from him that followed.

"I really, really want to meet her. I want to meet the woman who shaped the person sitting in front of me to be the most wonderful girl I know and probably in the world."

This was new.

Usually the conversation stopped at my comment, but I didn't expect Emil to take a step further. Butterflies flew in my stomach at his remark, and my chest tightened when I saw his expression. Emil's bright green eyes seemed to be pleading yet perfectly loving at the same time. My heart began to flutter.

"Why do you want to meet her so badly?"

Emil chuckled, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know my girlfriend's mother?"

Something in me must have switched, because I found myself saying, "Okay, fine."

Emil smiled a little brighter, "Can I meet her today?"

What did this remind me of? A child at Christmas. He seemed so excited now.

"Yeah, you can... after your last class, just meet me in the parking lot." My voice was a little soft.

I can't believe I'm following through with this.

* * *

><p>The rest of classes that day went by slowly. Well, they usually do since I'm always longing for the semester to end, but my nervousness made them go by slower today. After my last professor dismissed their class, I solemnly walked to the usual spot in the parking lot where Emil and I met before going our separate ways home. Emil was already standing there waiting for me. He looked so excited, he might as well could have been hopping up and down like a child with too much sugar. If this was an anime, a little heart would no doubt be floating above his head. When I met him, we didn't say much. I only suggested that he get in my car and I drive him to meet my mother—drive him to the cemetery where she lived.<p>

We hardly spoke as I drove. And unlike other times, this wasn't the usual comfortable silence—this was the "I'm so nervous I can hardly speak" silence. I could definitely sense some sort of tension in the air, but I was unsure about Emil, he was just smiling the whole time.

As we approached the cemetery where my mother rested, I couldn't bear to look at Emil's face. I parked, turned off the car, and without a word we both stepped out. As we walked towards the entrance, I felt something warm take hold of my hand. It was Emil. I didn't dare look up at his expression, however. I only walked forward toward my mother's grave. When we had reached it, we both stopped and listened to the silence for a bit. I told myself that Emil was probably staring in shock, mouth agape and horrified.

"Emil," I began, my voice shaking, "this is my mother."

Only then, I decided to give in and look up at his face. And to my surprise, I did not see the look I expected. Emil's expression was that of the familiar look of passionate love he always gave me. Soft, and welcoming touched with a warm smile. He let go of my hand, then and stepped forward toward my mother's grave, then sat down. Softly, Emil began to speak, but not to me.

"Hello," he started, "my name is Emil. I'm your daughter's boyfriend. Thank you so much for letting me have her by my side... you must be an amazing person, because she is the most wonderful, most precious thing that has ever happened to me. I'm definitely not the best man in the world, and she probably deserves someone better than me, but I'm so lucky to be able to have her as a partner..."

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks listening to Emil's soft voice speak to my mother. I could almost imagine her there, smiling at him and talking back to him. An undeniable warmth seemed to surround me—it was no doubt my mother. She was happy. Happy for us. Emil must have spoken to her for about an hour, telling her how lucky he was to have me.

When he finally said goodbye to her, he stood up and turned toward me, tears still streaming down my face. I could feel his arms slowly wrap around me and pull me into his chest. Emil's lips gently touched my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. Through my shaky breath, I managed to say,

"No, I'm lucky to have you..."

I then felt a finger gently brush the bottom of my chin, tilting my head up. I was now staring directly into Emil's eyes, my heart pounding underneath my chest. Then as he gently took a stray lock of my hair and put it behind my ear, he brought his face closer to mine.

"I love you," is what Emil said before gently moving his lips over mine.


End file.
